


Lover Dearest

by tectoniche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Shuffle Challenge, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectoniche/pseuds/tectoniche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi watch stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the iPod shuffle challenge, ofc.
> 
> Song Title: Lover Dearest  
> Song Artist: Mariana's Trench

"The stars... I love the stars tonight. They're so pretty..." Eren whispered, glancing at his lover. Hands entwined, Eren and Levi laid on the roof of HQ. Eren had been worried at first, but Levi comes up there a lot. It's good to get away sometimes.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

"The expedition is tomorrow. If I don't-" Levi cut him off-

"Don't say that, brat. You're coming home, that's an order." Eren smiled at him, rolling over and running his other hand through Levi's hair. It was very soft, and pretty, in Eren's opinion. Eren moved further, resting his head on Levi's chest.

"Eren, there are choices I regret having made more than anything, and losing you would fall into that category. I have to spend time with you now, before you leave me or I leave you. I wish I could stay here forever with you, alone... I love you." 

"I love you, too."

Alas, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

"Hange"

Everyone looked around nervously. I couldn't find Eren, something was definitely amiss.

"Hange," I repeated her name, louder. She wasn't looking me in the eyes, or acknowledging me. All the brats from 104 glance at each other.  _No..._

"Hange, where's Eren?" I was almost yelling.  _Please don't leave me..._

No one would look at me, or respond.

"Where's Eren," I said, but it was quiet. Scared.

"I'm... sorry, Levi..."


End file.
